The market for purchasing portable terminals, such as a feature phone, smart phone, personal digital assistant, tablet computer, etc., has rapidly grown because of various breakthrough designs and applications that have stimulated consumer demand. In particular, unlike an existing feature phone using only given functions, a smart phone may download and install various applications for taking a photograph or photographing a moving image, playback of audio and video, on-line games, watching broadcasting, or accessing social media network services from an on-line market.
Meanwhile, more recent portable terminals typically include a touch screen and provide a method for managing and generating a user's content (captured by the portable terminal or downloaded from another storage source) through the touch screen. However, as cameras within portable terminals continue to increase in power creating data of ever increasing size, the challenge becomes how to easily share large amounts of data quickly and efficiently. For example, transferring data files across mobile networks and other networks is both costly and slow.